


When one door closes, another one closes

by L_friggason28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crying Loki (Marvel), Good Loki, Hugs, Loki Feels, Protective Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_friggason28/pseuds/L_friggason28
Summary: Katerina had always been known as a hero but that changes. Can her new found friends help





	1. Introduction

I was always a smart, clever, strong girl growing up and this passed on to my older years. Eventually this all led me to my dream job as a paramedic at the young age of 22. I always had a strong eye for unique objects and my piercing blue eyes could enchant anyone I spoke to. However, this all changed rapidly.

“Gas explosion kills four and leaves three severely injured” this was the headline on the 22nd of June 2014, this was the day I was one of three. The people who were injured had injuries ranging from broken legs, ribs or serious concussion, my injury wasn’t so easily fixable. Due to my job, I was closer to the explosion than the others, the blast damaged my retina and lenses which meant the light has nothing to bounce off and reflect in my eyes which creates an image. 

I’ll always remember the day I woke up and couldn’t see, I’ll always remember the day the doctor told me I would be blind. That was three years ago.  
My name is Katerina and I’m a former paramedic, now I’m a junior librarian. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first story like this so I'd really appreciate it if you could give it a Kudos and comment what you think!  
> Also if you have any ideas where this story should go let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Even though I have been blind for three years I still often forget so when my alarm goes off in the morning and I can’t see what’s in front of my face, the panic that rushes through my body is terrifying but it normally only takes a couple of minutes for me to remember.

I live alone in my two-bedroomed apartment and I don’t mind it contrary to what some may believe, to be perfectly honest if I had someone living with me it would probably cause problems.   
You see when I became blind my friends came over and helped moved everything around and rearranged my kitchen so I could find my way without any help. This meant:

• My mugs are all in one cupboard with the handles facing out so I could grab them.  
• My tins of food (baked beans, soup) are all labelled with braille.  
• My living room is all spaced so I can walk to my bookshelf back to my couch without falling over something and my coffee table is right in front of the couch so I don’t have to reach far.  
• My doors all have braille labels on them so I know I’m not going to have an accident by accidently walking to the bedroom instead of the bathroom (that happened once)

Being blind does have its major setbacks though. You’d think the fact being unable to see would be a major one but that actually doesn’t bother me that much anymore. The thing that upsets me the most is the fact I had to leave my job as a paramedic due to the fact I couldn’t see the patient or the equipment I had to use. You see paramedics are often called heroes due to the fact every day we often risk our lives in order to save people. Also learning braille was incredibly difficult.

So, after finishing my usually morning routine in one piece, I was walking down the streets of Manhattan on my way to the bookstore. 

“ohmpf!” Due to being in a world of my own (which usually occurs when I’m walking) I didn’t realise I had walked straight into someone and fallen to the floor. Well this is awkward.

“Watch where you are going!” according to the deep American tone of this persons voice it was clearly a man and a very unpleasant one at that.

“I am so sorry sir. I didn’t mean to walk into you.” As I was talking to him, I refused to look at his face as he would instantly begin to pity me and that is something I always refuse to be allowed. So, I just started to reach out for my cane.

"Well make sure you look where you’re going next time. Idiot" and with that was the sound of feet walking away. 

I eventually found my walking cane and continued to work while trying to fit my tears back. 

About 15 minutes later I arrived at work unfortunately I was late due to the accident. 

"Hey Paul!" I shouted to my boss as I entered. Paul was always understanding of my situation so if I was late he understood. 

"Hey Kat, rough morning?" Paul had always called me kat since the first day I started here. I heard banging while Paul spoke so it must have meant he was unpacking the new books from their boxes. 

"It was going well until I was on the street. Ended up bumping into some man who called me an idiot. Anyway, where's Andy?" 

"Andy is working in the café today so you’re just going to stack the books where they belong and if you feel up to it help outback here if you want?”

"Oh cool, that's not so bad, I'll just get to it. See you later Paul!" As I started to pick the books up and navigate myself around I heard Paul shout back to me 

“Hey kat! just ignore people who call you an idiot. I’d like to see them try be in your shoes.” 

That put a smile on my face as a set off to work for the day completely unaware I was being watched from the café balcony.

Loki’s P.O.V-

it’s been four years since Odin decided my punishment for my crimes would be best served out on Midgard amongst the avengers and only two years since I have had my magic restored (unfortunately not to the full extent). 

At the beginning of my punishment, I'm pretty sure they all would rather me hanging from a window then be in a one foot radius of them, around the second year most of them had warmed up to my presence however, Barton was one of the last ones. Once I had proven myself responsible and sorry for my crimes, a discussion was held about whether i was to become one myself.

So it is today in this café which the good dear captain suggested we all hang out as it’s something for everyone to enjoy (or repulse as some would) it is also here where I find  
myself sitting next to the balcony railing watching down on the people in the book part of the shop when my gaze lands on a woman with chocolate colored hair; this woman appeared to be one of the assistants who worked there as she was wearing the piece of material around her neck with what I presumed was her name tag on the end of it.

As I was watching her, I noticed that she would tend to favor the edge of the bookshelf instead of walking directly in the middle of the aisle; this immediately intrigued me. 

“Hey Loki. what are you looking at hot stuff?” There was only one person who called me that and it happened to be the infamous Tony Stark.   
Stark was the first member of his team who actually accommodated me into his team with little difficulty. 

“Really stark? why must you call me these odd names? and if you must know I’m observing that woman.” As I said this I pointed just below me to said woman

“What? why are you looking at her? what’s so special about her that’s managed to capture the oh so special gaze of prince Loki?” as stark spoke I could tell his last sentence was caked in sarcasm. As usual. 

“If you actually paid attention to real life for once and not the silly toys, you would see she favors the shelfs instead of the aisle.” Before tony could give me some annoying response I heard Rodgers voice “I noticed that too.”  
Without any further hesitation, I stood up and made my way to the stairs leading down. 

“Hey! snowflake, where you going?” 

“Stark, if you must know I am going to acquire for a book, this is a bookstore. That’s what one does”

As I made my way towards the aisle the woman was currently on I noticed the way her hands ran over the spine of the book as if she was searching for something. But before I had chance to ask her anything, she turned and walked straight into my chest dropping everything onto the floor which also sent her tumbling down with them.

“I’m so sorry for walking into you, this is the second time this has happened today” straight away she looked down which caused her long brown hair to cascade over her face hiding it from view.

“Hey, it is quite alright, are you ok? I am sorry if I hurt you, I was in a world of my own” I knelt down and helped her gather up the books but as I handed them to her she quickly stood up and hid her face from me. Which confused me, I know my face was seen on the news a lot and most people I encounter were scared because of the attack five years ago but this was to extreme.

“Yes I am quite alright. If you don’t mind I need to-“

“Hey, I know you might be scared of me but I can swear I will not harm you. I wish to know why you won’t look at me?” I knew my question would catch her off guard but I was interested to know why she wouldn’t look at me.

“Umm, I am not scared of you sir.” 

“So why won’t you look at me?”

“Because sir I can’t look at you. I’m blind”

By this point she had spun around to face me and I could see straight away that the skin around her eyes were damaged and looked to be burned. However, it was her eyes that caught me off guard. They were storm grey and were slightly blood shot, they were looking at my face but I could tell that she couldn’t see my face.

“I can tell by your silence you’re already pitting me, please don’t. I’ve lived like this long enough to get around, I don’t need people pitting me.” I could tell from her voice that she was a strong hearted woman. 

“Please forgive me but I am not pitting you. I was merely observing. I have seen many during my time alive who would have succumbed to this illness and would have died but you are standing tall and proud. It suits you.” I smiled at the end of the sentence due to the bewildered look painted across her face.

“umm wow. Thank you. that’s the first someone has said that to me. What’s your name?”

“My name is Loki. And If you would like this is my number. I’d like to go for a coffee sometime but you phone me when you’re ready.” I handed her the paper and smiled when I saw she felt the braille I wrote it in. 

“Thank you. My name is Katerina but people call me Kat.” With this we both turned and left, her going back to work and me going back to my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit longer than the last and for that I apologise!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudos or comment if you have any questions or have any recommendations. It is all appreciated.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Kats P.O.V

It had been two weeks since Loki had given me his number and I hadn’t phoned him, I even made sure that I worked in the back-store room just so I wouldn’t have to confront him about this.  
What is the reason why I haven’t rung him you ask? well its simply because I was, I am far too scared to talk to him, I’ve been blind long enough and the only people who stuck around are the people who have known me since I was in college. I didn’t want to talk to Loki because I was scared that he would realise that I am hopeless so he’d walk away like everyone else who’s come into my life since the accident.

Another reason why I hadn’t spoken to him is because I knew full well that he lives with the avengers and I don’t know either of them personally but I didn’t know of them well enough to know I would become an experiment to both Tony and Bruce, Clint would most likely tease me for it, Natasha well she probably won’t want anything to do with me because I’m not special and I definitely knew Steve would take pity on me and try do as much for me as he possibly could and let’s face it, I don’t want any of that!

It doesn’t help that since having the accident I developed social anxiety which means the idea of meeting Loki again or any of his friends makes me want to curl into a corner and cry. so, this is why I find myself hiding in the back-store room adding Braille labels onto all the new books that have come in this week.  
I was halfway through some of the labels when I heard the door open. 

“Hey there kiddo, You ok?” I knew instantly it was Paul just by the tone of his voice and it calmed me slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks, just finishing up this pile then it will be ready for the store. How’s things going on out front?” 

“surprisingly quite for a weekend, listen there is a man outside asking if you’re here. What do you want me to tell him?” 

“what is his name?” while I was talking I tried to keep myself occupied instead of thinking about who this man could be.

"Umm hang on.” 

It was only two minutes but they seemed to pass like hours before he came back into the room.

“he said his name was Lo-“ I quickly cut him off before he could finish the name by quickly standing up which in turn caused all my books to fall off the desk.

“I’m not here, please Paul can you tell him I’m not here?” I couldn’t help the anxious tone of my voice, I did want to get to know Loki it was just I was scared

“Kat? Did he do something to you?”

“what?! No, it’s just reason. If you tell him I’m not in today then I’ll tell you but please just make up some excuse for me?”  
Once I had told Paul this, I heard his footsteps walking away from me so I stood and followed him to the door so I could listen to what he said.

“Loki, is it? I’m sorry but Kat isn’t in work today. Sorry.” 

“Oh. Did she say why?” I could faintly make out Loki’s voice through the door 

“she’s visiting friends this week”

“Ok. Thank you.” after that the sound of Paul’s feet coming back to the door alerted me that I needed to move away from the door before it smacked me in the face so I scurried back in the direction I came until my feet collided with the chair I was sitting on luckily I got there in time as I heard the door open.

“He left without any problems. Now you’ve got some explaining to do.” 

I began to tell Paul of how I met Loki and everything up until now.

Loki P.O.V-

Two weeks since I had heard from Kat and if I was being completely honest with myself I was a bit worried as well as confused so I made sure today was a day where I wasn’t needed by any of the Towers occupants and headed down to the bookstore to try find Kat.  
As I walked in to the shop I noticed the man who normally stands behind the counter was still there so I came to the conclusion that this man was the owner or manager of the store and made my way over to him.

“Excuse me? But I’m looking for someone who I believe works here, she goes by the name Katerina. Would you be able to help me?” I saw this man cast a glance down at the reception then look back at me.

“umm let me go check.” With this he left and started walking towards the back of the store, while he was gone I took the opportunity to look around and question as to why Kat hadn’t spoken to me. What seemed like five minutes he returned, asked for my name and left again. Due to this sudden question, I had become suspicious that Kat was actually ignoring me. After about twenty minutes he had come back.

“Loki, is it? I’m sorry but Kat isn’t in work today. Sorry.” 

“Oh. Did she say why?” As soon as he said Kat wasn’t in I felt like my suspicions had been confirmed.

“she’s visiting friends this week”

“Ok. Thank you.” with this I left the book shop and returned to the tower feeling quite downtrodden 

Back at the avenger’s HQ (tower)

As I made my way through the communal kitchen and living space I ended bumping into Steve. “Hey Loki, are you ok?”

I glanced up and saw he was on the sofa so I made my way over to the seat next to him “Yes, actually do you remember that woman I had been intrigued with two weeks ago?”

“The one you spoke with? Yes, I do, why?” 

“Well I gave her my phone number like you guys said when I first was sent here but I have not heard anything since then. Should I be concerned.”

Steve glanced up from the book he was drawing in and looked directly at me “umm I wouldn’t be the right person to ask about this heh. Your best bet is tony, sorry man. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about though. She might be busy?” 

“Ok, thank you Steve.” With this I left to go in search for Stark even though I knew he would be in his lab

Tony’s P.O.V-

I was working hard away in my lab like I do most days, with AC/DC blasting out of the speakers and it was all going reasonably well. 

“Sir, there appears to be sir laufeyson requesting entry to the lab.”

I looked up to the celling then to the door and sure enough Loki was stood on the other side of the glass. “let him in jarv.”

“Hey snowflake! What sends you down here?” I could see Loki rolling his eyes at me when I called him snowflake 

“Hypothetically, If I give a girl my number and I haven’t heard from her in two weeks and she’s not a work, should I be Concerned?” 

I couldn’t help the smirk that came up onto my lips at Loki’s sly confession “Hypothetically no, realistically yes. Anything else?”

“umm no. Thank you stark.” 

Before I could comment back some snarky remark Loki had walked away and judging by the way his shoulders had dropped while walking he wasn’t being hypothetical. Well, shit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late!
> 
> If anyone has any recommendations then please let me know!  
> Also there are a few words that i messed up on because i used the British version not American so sorry!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Loki’s P.O.V-

After my talk with stark, it left me feeling more concerned than I would normally. Especially over a mere moral girl but I couldn’t help it; even though I have been part of the avengers for years now, I still felt like an outsider when it came to having a life of my own. So, I decided I would just try keep myself occupied with my books and teasing the other avengers.

That was my plan until I heard the annoying sound of someone knocking on my door so I dragged myself off my sofa and walked towards the front door excepting to see the captain however when I opened it and saw the familiar chocolate brown hair. I was instantly shocked but also angry.

 

Kats P.O.V-

After my boss came and spoke to me, I continued on with my shift like any normal day. Just stacking books and helping anyone out. However, when it came to the end of my shift, instead of going home alone I asked Paul if he could walk me back. Only this time I wasn’t going back to my apartment, I was going to stark tower; I was finally going to confront my fears and talk to Loki.

“Hey Kat. You ok? I mean are you sure you want to go ahead and do this?” I glance in the direction I assume Paul is standing on with a curious look upon my face.

“I know it sounds stupid Paul but I’ve not spoken to him since he gave me his phone number and even then, I didn’t even know if I wanted to talk to him but after hearing him come find me today I feel like I have too. I need to know what he is planning because there is no way in hell that he wants to be my friend. He must be up to something and the sooner I know what the sooner I can carry on with my life like normal.” I’m walking alongside him holding on to his elbow which may seem odd as I have a walking stick but when you don’t know which direction your walking in (especially to a new location) I need someone.

“I understand kid. Honestly, I do but I’m just looking out for you.”

******

We walk for a bit longer which involved quite a few crossings and the odd stumble before we reached what I assumed is the Avengers Tower as we have come to a standstill.   
I feel Paul grip my hand a bit tighter to let me know he’s about to talk to me.

“Do you need me to come with you to speak to him or do you think you can manage?” I can clearly hear the concern in his voice. Obviously, he wants to stay.

“Umm no actually. I feel like I can do this alone. However, if you don’t mind opening the door and making sure I’m heading in the right direction then that would be great thanks.” I look up and smile at him trying to reassure him as much as possible.

“Certainly. If you do need me to walk you home just text me ok?”

I can feel Paul open the door and lead me in a straight line then he directs me to a what I can only guess is a desk.

“Hello miss, sir. What can I help you with today?” Instantly I feel calm at this woman’s voice and smile at her.

“Hello, can you please tell me how I might see a Mister Tony stark? It regards Loki.” 

“Umm let me just go get him. If you’d like to take a seat I’ll be right back.” With this I can hear the click of her heels as she walks away and I’m directed to some chairs by Paul. “Thanks Paul but I think I’ve got it from here. I’ll message you if I need help getting home but if not I’ll message you when I’m there. Ok?”

“That’s fine Kat. I’ll see you Friday.” And with this I’m alone.

******

What seems like hours but it’s only 10 minutes and I hear two sets of feet coming back, one high heels and the other heavy footed.

“Ah hello! I’m Tony and I’m presuming you’re the woman that’s got Lokis Knickers in a twist huh?” I can instantly hear the sarcasm in his voice and I try my hardest to not roll my eyes at him.

“Yup. That’s me. Can I talk to him?” 

“Uh yeah he’s in his apartment. I’ll walk you up”

“Thank you mister stark.” 

I go to follow him the best I can when I feel a hand at my arm, it’s hard but gentle all at the same time. 

“umm mister stark? What are you doing?” I try to hide the confusing tone in my voice to the best of my capabilities.

“I used to have a friend who was blind you know? We were both in high school and I used to help her around when we went to new places. Like first time she came to my house she fell into my couch so I had to help a few times. I understand how tricky it can be.”   
I knew he wasn’t pitying me and I knew he wasn’t being mean as I could hear the honesty in his voice. But I was at a complete loss of words so I just nodded my head. We headed into the lift and it took only minutes before we arrived.

“This is where I leave you as I think you might want privacy. His room is just forward and first door on the right.”

I wait until I hear the lift doors closing before trying to find my way around. After a few bangs and bounces I make it to his door (hopefully) and knock. It doesn’t take long before its opened and I can feel someone staring at me. 

“Umm hi Loki.” 

“Kat? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be visiting a friend or so your boss said to me. Did you lie?” I could hear the hurt in his voice and new I had messed up. Now I had to find a way to fix it, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys but I have very week WIFI at university so I can't upload anything.
> 
> Here is the next part, so please enjoy and let me know if you would like anything changing.

Loki’s P.O.V:

As I stood in my doorway just staring at kat, I could tell that she had regrets about what she told me but now that I was looking at her I was feeling mixed emotions about the situation.  
“would you like to come in kat?” might as well be polite if this isn’t going to be a good conversation.

“Umm yes please Loki.” Instantly I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.  
When I heard the door close behind me, I could only stand there as I watch kat try figure her way to a spot to sit, I eventually asked her if she wanted me to help her but she said no very quickly.

“So Kat, I feel like I deserve some answers about why you have been avoiding me. And don’t say that you weren’t when I can clearly tell that you were when your boss left me and then came back asking for my name when I was at the bookshop earlier. Please don’t lie to me.” I knew I was coming across harsh but after what I heard from Stark and then the way she very clearly told her boss to say that she wasn’t there, I was not about to sit here and listen to her tell me more lies.

As soon as I said those words, I could see Kats face start to melt into one of panic. Obviously trying to pick wisely which words were the best.

Kats P.O.V:

When Loki told me that he knew I was lying to him, I obviously felt bad as that was the last thing I needed right now but at the time, it was what was for the best.  
Now I had to think of a reasonable explanation as to why I’ve been hiding (yes hiding. It’s better that saying ignoring) him for the past two weeks.

“umm, so firstly I am sorry for lying to you by saying I wasn’t at work but Loki, at the time I thought that was the best thing for both of us. Secondly the reason why I haven’t rung you and avoided you is because I don’t want to be anyone’s pity case that means you and your friends or just someone to be thrown away when I’ve fulfilled my job.” 

“Kat, you won’t be a pity case, I can promise you that. Yes, some of the fellow avengers might treat you a bit different at first but that is how they work! And who said they were just going to get rid of you? because I didn’t and I wont.do that” I knew that while he was trying to comfort me in any way possible way , it wasn’t working as he could probably see my shoulders slump down even more. 

“Loki, you asked me not to lie to you so please don’t lie to me. I know damn well what will happen if me and you see each other more. Tony and Bruce will always try do experiments on me to see if I can regain my eyesight, Clint will instantly try and tease me about it, Natasha won’t even want to stay in the same room with me longer than five minutes because A- I am not some expert assassin and B- I can’t even navigate myself around a room without falling into something and lastly Steve will constantly try be the hero and dot on my every movement. Now let’s get down to you and Thor; Thor is the loudest person ever and was raised surrounded by warriors so he is instantly going to pick up on my “weakness” and judge me and YOU, you’re a god Loki. You will have what you want and when you realise I can’t read, walk or function like a normal person you will get rid of me.” As I was speaking (well more like shouting) I could feel the tears which had escaped from my eyes.

“Kat, no one I repeat no one is going to do any of those things to you. What made you think that?” I could tell Loki had moved closer to me probably to try comfort me but at this moment in time I didn’t want that. 

“It’s happened before Loki and it will happen again.”

“No, it won’t, I won’t let it happen again. Just stay for dinner tonight and get to know us. Please.”

“Fine. But if I hear anyone say anything then I will leave and I won’t come back.”

I quickly stood up and I could hear Loki had followed and started to lead me to the elevator. Now that I had voiced my fears, I just hoped he would understand me, I did want things to work out between me and Loki but I didn’t know how his friends would react to him going out with a blind useless person.


End file.
